


Sweet Seventeen Urushihara-san!

by VD0017



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VD0017/pseuds/VD0017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC? Gak lucu? Take it easy:v okey?</p></blockquote>





	Sweet Seventeen Urushihara-san!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VD0017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VD0017/gifts).



Hari itu, seperti biasa saya terlamun di depan layar computer. Terdengar alunan suara asing dari kamar mandi oh ya, itu ashiya-san sedang melimpahkan rasa mulesnya pada toilet, dan Maou-san mendapat shift pagi di MgRonalds tempatnya bekerja. Sendirian di depan layar computer membuat saya bosan, dan saya lengah. Tanpa sadar …  
BRUKKK!  
“Hei, Ada apa ini?!” saya tersentak kaget ketika sepasang tangan melingkarkan kain hitam di kepala saya, menutupi pandangan mata, lalu sekoyong-koyong mengikatnya dengan kencang .  
“Jangan coba-coba berteriak apalagi memberontak! Ikuti perintah saya!” sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin dan datar berbisik di telinga saya. Lebih mirip desisan dan membuat bulu ketek(?) saya merinding.  
Saya terdiam. Berdiri kaku, sementara jantung ini berdegup kencang. Kaki saya yang gemetaran terpaksa melangkah karena si penodong, sebenarnya saya berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dari rasa ketakutan di sekitar, tapi hawa rumah saat itu? Hanya hawa aneh yang terpancar jelas dari kamar mandi yang sedang digunakan ashiya.  
Hari masih siang, namun hawa dingin menjalari tubuh saya, menebar aroma kekesalan karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Telapak tangan saya basah oleh keringat. Proses yang selalu terjadi saat saya tegang.  
“Ada apa ini? Saya mau dibawa kemana?” Saya beranikan diri untuk bertanya  
“Shut up. Jalan terus. Nanti kalau saya suruh ke kanan, ke kiri, ada pengkolan lurus, ikuti saja!”  
“Hah? Kok jadi baris-berbaris? Sebenarnya saya lagi diculik apa latihan pramuka inti sih?”  
“Iiih… kamu cerewet deh, ah!” mendadak suara yang tadi mendesis datar, meliuk dengan lihainya. Genit ndangdut! /hah  
Saya terkesiap dan berhenti mendadak. Kok nada genit gitu ya?  
“Auw! Gila kamu .. berhenti gak bilang-bilang, capcay deh” umpat si lelaki penodong, memakai suara aslinya. (hahhh)  
“Kamu siapa?!” pekik saya garing namun girang(?). “Apa-apaan, sih?” dengan marah saya segera melepaskan kain ikatan di mata saya. Si penodong ternyata memakai seragam MgRonalds tempat Maou-san bekerja, saya yakin dia suruhan Maou-san. Saya pelototi suruhan Maou-san yang cengar-cengir persis monyet hilang ingatan.  
“Maksudnya apa?! Kamu siapa?!” saya marah. “Kamu gak tau ya, kalau nanti saya sport jantung? Kalau saya pingsan, emangnya kamu mau tanggung jawab?!”  
“Mau. Nanti saya kasi nafas buatan!” dia berkedip centil.  
“Idih.. Amit-amit! Tapi sebenarnya apa maksud kamu nodong-nodong kaya gini? Mau nyulik? Mau ditebus pake apa saya nanti? Gigi emas nenek kakek saya?”  
“Wahaha… Maaf deh maaf. Tapi saya cuma menjalankan tugas”  
“Tugas apa? Dari siapa?” potong saya enggak sabar.  
“Sttt… diamlah. Nanti yang lain bisa tau. Lebih baik kamu pura-pura takut kayak tadi. Sini saya tutup lagi matamu.”  
Dia merebut kembali penutup mata yang saya genggam. Untung saya sigap, saya tarik juga kain itu. Kami tarik-tarikan jadi kayak film india. Namun saya tersadar, kain itu lembab dan bau. Hiii… Sontak saya lepas.  
“Dih, jangan bilang lo lagi pilek!”  
Suruhan maou-san hanya nyengir . “ Sini saya bisikin, mending kita buat perjanjian deh.”  
Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga saya. Saya senyum-senyum geli mendengar apa yang dia katakan.  
“Gimana lanjut say?” (PIKIRAN NYA JANGAN ‘H’ YA)  
“Sip deh, tapi bener ya ada kadonya” ancam saya ke suruhan Maou-san yang sepertinya memang asli lulusan taman lawang itu.  
Maka, saputangan bau dan beringus itu saya pasrahkan nemplok dimata saya. Saya pasrah, deh. Apa yang dibisikan bocah taman lawang itu lumayan menarik. Dan dia berpura-pura kembali menjadi penodong.  
“Bentar lagi nyampe, kamu siap-siap acting ketakutan.” Suaranya kembali datar.  
Satu hal, saya salut dia bisa memanipulasi suaranya sendiri. Kalau kalian dengar suaranya yang mendesis dan datar, pasti yang terpikir kan adalah laki-laki berotot, ganteng, tegap dan berkharisma. Pftt—tapi kalian salah besar, dia hanya laki-laki pendek, kurus, jalannya sangat gemulai, dan hii.. Lebih mirip pemerkosa anak di bawah umur. /hah  
“Ayo ngesot!” bentaknya  
Bokong saya ditendang, cih awas aja masa nyuruh ngesot kaya gini. Emang nya saya suster-suster apa, nanti kalau pas ngesot di depan saya di tebarin beling gimana. Oke, pikiran saya kejauhan.  
“Jangan main-main dengan saya. Lakukan apa yang saya perintahkan!” desisnya sambil menarik kerah kemeja saya. Lalu dia berbisik “jangan diam dong, pura-pura gemetaran kek.”  
“Ma-maaf kang!” Saya pura-pura ketakutan.  
“Kang? Kangkung? Panggil saya Tuan dong!” gertaknya  
“i-iya tuan…” gwrr, awas aja ya kalau dia gak inget iming-iming nya tadi, mana udah menjatuhkan harga diri saya sebagai prajurit terkuat Ente Isla.  
“Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kita sudah sampai. Cepat berlutut!” nada puas terselip dalam kata-katanya.  
Walau gondok berat, saya turuti apa perintahnya. Saya tau ini main-main, tapi ternyata rasanya gak enak diperintah seenak jidat.  
“Sekarang buka tutup mata kamu!” lanjut nya  
Saya girang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya terbebas dari saputangan dekil itu. Dengan gerakan cepat saya tarik saputangan ini keatas. Lalu …  
Pluk! Sebuah benda mendarat di jidat saya yang ditutupi poni seems andhika kang*n band. /hah  
Benda itu jatuh dan pecah, isi nya lengket dan amis meleleh, berjatuhan dimuka saya. Belum sempat saya berpikir suara-suara bersahutan terdengar.  
“Surprise!”  
“Otanjoubi oemedetou! Selamat ulang tahun!”  
Lalu berkumandanglah lagu selamat ulang tahun disertai gelak tawa dan hujan telor busuk. Telur-telur yang dilemparkan ke saya pecah dan melumuri kepala, wajah, dan tubuh. Seseorang mendekat dan membawa sebaskom tepung dan menumpahkan isi baskom itu ke tubuh saya. Buru-buru saya pejamkan mata. Tinggal di mixer deh, tuangin ke Loyang, masukin oven jadi deh saya bolu.  
Entah kenapa saya tidak menghindar saya biarkan mereka melempar telur dan tepung itu ke wajah saya, saya menikmatinya, kapan lagi bisa ngerayain ulang tahun ke bahagia ini. Usia ke-17 emang bener-bener spesial. Haha, Sweet Seventeen.  
Saya ada di halaman rumah. Teman-teman yang bekerja di MgRonalds bersama Maou-san, Yuusha-san, Suzuno-san dan sekaligus ibu pemilik apartemen mengelilingi saya dan bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyikan alunan lagu ulang tahun, sementara ashiya masih masih belum selesai di kamar mandi. Saya terharu! Untung wajah saya ditutupi tepung dan telor busuk jadi ada alasan buat mata saya rada berair. Kelilipan! Kerumunan itu mendadak tersibak dan datanglah sosok aduhai (buset), yang telah lama hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indah saya, dengan slow motions membawa kue tart yang dihiasi lilin angka tujuh belas yang menyala.  
Chiho-dono… berbalut seragam MgRonald yang pas di tubuhnya berjalan mendekat. Aura tubuhnya sungguh memabukan (pelis jan hentai). Saya terlena, seolah lumpuh. Masih dengan sikap jongkok nan memalukan dengan sigap saya berdiri, menatap kagum sang dewi yang membawa kue tart untuk saya.  
“otanjoubi oemedetou say!”  
Saya membeku mendengar perkataan chiho-dono. Say? Itu kepedekan dari sayang, sayur, sayuti? Atau yang lainnnya? Tanpa sadar mulut saya menganga saking takjub nya. Ini mimpi atau bukan, ya?  
“Chiho-can! Hati-hati sama kembaran andhika kang*n band itu. Dia siap nyongsor tuh.” Celetuk seseorang.  
“ He? Urushihara-san hanya akan meniup lilin bukan nyongsor!” jawabnya dengan kebingungan  
Jantung saya mencelos, bagaimana bisa orang ganteng dan tampan seperti saya disamakan dengan andhika?!  
Chiho-san menatap saya sejenak. Mata bulat nan cemerlang nya itu menatap saya, mengerjap indah.  
“Yaampunn… Urushihara-san! Baru kali ini saya perhatiin kamu emang mirip banget sama andhika!” /woi  
DUARRR!  
Geledek membahana di dada saya, bikin saya mendadak step. Kemarahan bergemuruh di kepala sampai kepala saya mengembang seems kue kukus. Namun yang paling parah ya rasa sakit hati ini. Rasanya kayak ada diterbangin ke langit pake naga terbang ind*siar, lalu dijemput kapal terbang Flying Dutchman, dan dijatuhin gitu aja dari ketinggian 100.000 kaki dari darat. /spoiler(?)  
Saya gak kuat sama hinaan paling hina ini(?) Dengan gerakan cepat saya menyibak kerumunan orang-orang ini.  
“Hey! Urushihara-san! Kamu mau kemana? Kita kan hanya bercanda” Teriak seseorang  
Bercanda jidat mu. Rambut saya begini ya dari sononya, faktor genetis. Saya mau bilang apa? Mau rekayasa genetika? Gak mungkin. Ini suratan yang gak bisa di atur ulang. Saya berlari cepat, baru sampai pintu gerbang..  
Bruk! Saya kesandung. Segenap rasa canggung dan malu dengan cepat merayap di tubuh saya. Tidak ada hawa ketakutan yang bisa saya serap dan diolah jadi energi (?)  
Sebuah tangan terulur, tangan putih nan indah seolah tangan yang diturunkan dari surga.  
“Sini kubantu.” Kata seseorang yang ternyata suzuno-san  
Suzuno-san? Ada apa dengannya? Tumben-tumben menolong ku seperti ini. Atau.. Dia ngemodus supaya saya bayarin utang buburnya sama bambang, akang-akang seberang rumah?  
Semoga dia tidak membohongiku. Dengan sigap aku menerima uluran tangan itu.  
“Jangan marah dong urushihara-san, kita cuma bercanda. Gomen…” Chiho-dono mewakili permintaan maaf semua orang.  
“Ya” jawab saya singkat.  
“He? Singkat sekali” sesal chiho-dono  
Maou-san dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba memeluk saya erat, kecuali ibu pemilik apartement pastinya. Saya bisa remuk dong, bayangin deh.  
“Hoi kami minta maaf, ngambek nya jangan lama-lama dong!” Suara ashiya-san yang khas, terdengar berteriak dari jendela kamar mandi. /?  
“Ho? Ya saya maafkan” kata saya tetap tenang sambil terpeluk semua orang.  
“Beneran?!” semua nyahut dengan kompak  
“Iyaaa….” Kata saya lagi. Sesosok wanita yang sedang memakai kimono tiba-tiba menyibak kerumunan orang dan mendekat, ya itu adalah suzuno-san. Mendekat dengan slow motions pelan nan anggun, dan saya sadari pipinya merona merah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini? Mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan orang banyak? Apakah dia wanita pujaan ku yang sesungguh nya?  
“A-anno, urushihara-san…” Katanya pelan. Semua mendadak terdiam, jantung ku berdegup kencang menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.  
“Um… Ini tagihan telur, tepung, dan kue tart-nya” 

...

**Author's Note:**

> OOC? Gak lucu? Take it easy:v okey?


End file.
